1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic sheet cassette device provided with a magnetic sheet having magnetic recording faces, and with a cavity area of preventing contact with said recording faces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, there is already known a flexible jacket 14, such as employed in a floppy disk, for housing a flexible magnetic sheet 13 having recording faces composed of plural concentric recording tracks, and provided with an unrepresented non-woven cloth or the like between said magnetic sheet 13 and the jacket 14. Such a flexible jacket, though having the advantage of a thin shape, is easily bent, thus simultaneously bending the housed magnetic sheet and eventually damaging the recording faces thereof or disabling satisfactory information read-out therefrom. Also the above-mentioned non-woven sheet has a drawback of causing abrasion on the recording faces of the magnetic sheet in friction contact therewith.